Battle for the Portal
Battle for the Portal is a 4 part mini series from 2003 where many different NG characters fight for the portal. Created by user SecretAgentBob (Jason Steele, later known as the creator of the famed Charlie the Unicorn series), It features the likes of Joe Zombie, the Klaymen from Klay World, The Clock Crew and many others. Part 1 The first part starts off in Knox's Clay City, where a Klayman is giving a speech to other Klaymen that they WILL win the portal. Meanwhile, we see the Clock Crew attacking a Video Game Director’s Cut base. The Clock Crew is victorious. Back in Clay City, Joe Zombie rises from his grave and starts roaming around Clay City and causes a lot of cars to crash. Part 2 Inside a building in Clay City, a red clothed lego minifigure is watching outside. He says that Joe is a killer that must be stopped. He also wants to bring peace to the portal by stopping the Clock Crew and The VGDC Team from fighting. Back to Joe Zombie, he looks through an alleyway where Tricky the Clown from the Madness Combat series Pops out and sets Joe aflame. Back with the legos, A blue clothed lego minifigure tells the red figure that Tricky killed Joe. The red lego reveals that he freed Tricky to kill Joe. He says that it was terrible releasing a horrific creature but it was for the greater good. The only thing they need to do now is to bring peace. Part 3 The Clock Crew then is seen attacking another VGDC Base and remain victorious again. The legos travel all the way to the Clock Crew's Base where they meet up with Strawberry Clock. When the legos mention the Klaymen, SB Clock says he assumes that they’re fighting for the portal too, and says he's gonna go himself to Clay City and destroy as many Klaymen as possible. Oh crap. Later, a giant B rises from the ground in the middle of Clay City, and SB Clock appears. One by one, Klaymen get slain by the clock. The legos try to run to Clay City to stop SB Clock but they're too late. The legos ask two barely alive Klaymen about what happened. They say that SB Clock attacked and he joined the other clocks on the march to the portal. The remaining Klaymen went to the portal too. That means that the legos have failed their mission for peace and have no choice but to fight for the portal too. Part 4 We see that VGDC have already made it to the portal but before they could claim it, The Klaymen blast a rocket at them. The Clock Crew finally made it and look around. Where other NG characters are fighting too. A rocket is then blasted into a cave, opening a hole to the portal and everyone runs to it. Everyone then flys around on cards. The Stick Father From The Stick Man Mafia then appears and is not happy about Joe Zombie's death. He angrily shoots the red lego figure, killing him. SB Clock flys quickly through a Klayman who says that they will get their revenge. He then tells every Klayman to mold into a beast called "Mega Knox". Mega Knox kills SB Clock by crushing him with his wings. Raspberry Clock then runs over to SB Clock and mourns him, but also sees the King of the Portal Crown. The Klaymen deform and everyone jumps off their cards and runs for the crown. But is taken by Tricky. The Blue Lego asks if anyone has a gun and a Klayman says that he has a Wiffle Ball (wut). The ground starts shaking and outpops Joe Zombie who gets his revenge on Tricky by slicing his head off. Which causes the crown to fly off. Joe Zombie however, gets shot by none other than Pico. Who gets the crown and is officially the King of the Portal. The blue lego then scolds the ending, causing Pico to shoot him. Trivia •Robert Benfer (Knox) liked the series so much upon release that he offered to voice the Klaymen in Part 4 of the series. This collaboration would prove to be the start of a long-term collaboration between Robert and Jason, with both of them providing voices and acting roles in each other's videos for years to come. •The series was praised by all the original creators of the character cameos. Category:Madness Characters Category:Clock Crew Category:Video Game Parodies